Fire and the Firebender
by AmeliaBlair
Summary: The significance of fire in Mako's life is brought back by the events of Peacekeepers and The Sting. How will he handle remembering the memories he's so desperate to forget? Rated T for some violence.


**AN: Don't be surprised if this looks similar to _Prelude to the War_. This idea came first, but Prelude to the War wrote itself faster. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Boom._

It took all of Mako's power not to jump. The Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center was in flames.

She_ laughed. "No, Bolin. We don't play with toys on the table."_ She_ picked up the green eyed, wavy haired boy and placed him on the ground. "You're getting big, Bo. I won't be able to carry you much longer." _She_ planted a kiss on his cheek._

_"Mako, come help your brother pick up his toys from the table."_

_"I don't want to!" Mako pouted, crossing his arms and stomping one of his feet, singeing the rug._

_"Mako" _she_ warned._

_"Fine" he replied, walking over and helping Bolin. _

_"I have to get dressed, loves. Don't do anything bad while I'm away" _she_ said, walking down the hall. _

Screams. Chaos.

Mako chased after the firebenders, sending flames every which way.

_"No. One. Touches. My. Mother."_

He panted heavily after they sped away.

She_ walked into the living room wearing a deep red dress, her long ebony hair pulled up out of her face, though a few strands managed to make their way near the corners of her eyes._ He_ walked behind her, looking dashing in a dark suit with dark red buttons to match, and his wavy hair styled perfectly out of his face._

_"Wow, Mommy" Bolin cooed, looking at the bottom of her dress which was encroaching upon Bolin's Fire Nation._

She_ smiled and tussled his hair. "Are you going to behave while we're out?" _she_ asked, looking mostly at Mako. _

_Mako pouted._ She_ always thought he was the troublemaker._

_Ding dong. _

_"That must be the babysitter" _she_ said, walking towards the front door-_

More screams. More chaos.

"The Northern Water Tribe is out of control" Korra stated.

_"Wait. How did I get here? Wasn't I just over there?" _he thought.

"I saw a firebender running away from the blast. The North might not be responsible for this" he replied.

"Of course they're responsible. Who else could it be?"

Mako looked at Korra, hoping she would know the answer.

Or at least knew the answer that lay in his heart.

* * *

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

"And cut" the director called. "Nice job, Bolin."

_"That must be the babysitter" she said, walking towards the front door. _

_"Thank you for coming, Ashlan" she began as she unlocked the door._

_Boom._

_She screamed, patting her flaming hair down. He earthbent a decorative stone toward their assailant and gave Mako a knowing eye._

_Run._

_Mako grabbed Bolin's hand and led him into the bathroom, slamming the door loudly behind him. _

_"Stay here" he ordered as he ran back to his parents, stopping just short of the lamp that hid his eight-year-old figure perfectly. _

_"Please, no!" he begged, clutching her behind him. _

_"Don't hurt them!" she cried, sending a bolt of fire at the masked man._

_Boom._

_"Shut up!" the masked man yelled, knocking over a vase for emphasis._

_"Stop!" Mako retorted, revealing himself from his hiding place. He firebent at the man, who cackled mockingly._

_"You send your kid to do your job?" the man mocked._

_"Mako get out!" she exclaimed, looking at him like a lamb-hog at the slaughter- the epitome of peace._

_"Get out, Mako. Take your brother somewhere safe" he said calmly, not looking at Mako lest he be attacked._

_Mako's lip quivered and his tears began to blur his vision._

_"Just go, Mako!" they cried together, sending their respective elements at the attacker. _

_Mako ran down the seemingly endless hall, hearing his parents screams and attacks._

_"GET BACK HERE KID!" a hoarse voice called, sending a ball of fire at him, then another, and another."_

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

_He ran into the bathroom. "Come on Bolin, we have to go!"_

_"What about Mommy and Daddy?" Bolin asked, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_"Just go!" he said, opening the window and helping him out. _

_Boom._

_"I know you're in there kid, don't make me break this door down!"_

_Boom._

_"Come on, Bolin!" His foot was caught in the window._

_Boom._

_The door flew off of its hinges and into the bathtub._

_Boom._

_Mako slid through the window. "Run, Bolin!"  
Boom._

_Mako ran after Bolin. "Don't stop! Keep on going!"_

"Bolin, cut!" the director yelled again.

Mako shook his head to clear the memory.

_"This is all Varrick's doing" _he thought as he walked over to the man with the explosives.

"Hey, how did you get them to explode like that?"

"Pretty cool, huh? It's a Varrick Industry exclusive..."

Mako looked at him intently, though his mind could only focus on the _boom _that never seemed to escape his memory.

Mom.

Dad.

Boom.

_"I have to stop them." _Mako thanked the man and bolted out of the studio.

"Not this time" he said to himself. "I'm going to defend, I'm going to fight, I am _not _letting Varrick get away with this. No more orphans, no more flames-

No.

More.

Boom."


End file.
